Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning mirror.
Description of the Related Art
In laser scanning type confocal microscopes and the like, in general, a scanner apparatus, such as a galvano scanner and a resonant scanner, that has a scanning mirror is used. In addition, in the semiconductor device manufacturing process, formation of through-holes by applying a laser beam is conducted. For forming a multiplicity of through-holes at a high speed, a technology has been proposed in which formation of through-holes is performed while driving (exciting) a scanning mirror about an axis of a scanner apparatus at a high speed to deflect the direction of a laser beam at a high speed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-068270). In this type of scanning mirrors, conventionally, quartz glass is used as material for a mirror base, and a thin film of a metal such as aluminum or a multilayer film of a dielectric is formed as a reflective film on the mirror base.